Fight or Flight 2
by andrews13
Summary: Seeing is believing, Hearing is knowing right? Ana believes this to be true when she over hears a conversation Christian is having and see's who he is talking to. Christian is hurt and angry when he finds out who Ana confided in. When the truth is out there it will be Ana who has to fight. This is not a cheating or separation story.Rated M for language and may contain sexual con
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N… Hello everyone. Here is the sequel to flight or fight…. This chapter is short as an introduction to the story…The rest will be longer… Enjoy… NO this is NOT a cheating story and NO they will not be separated..**_

It is Christmas time here in the Grey home. This is the one time of the year I love to shop, yes I Ana Grey love to shop at Christmas time. Even being 3 months pregnant with my 3rd child has not slowed me down. Teddy is now 4, Phoebe is 2 ½ and they both keep me on my toes. Teddy is a mini Christian through and through right down to his looks too. He has his dad's CEO attitude sometimes but he also has my negotiating skills. Phoebe my sweet Phoebe she is a mini Mia, she is a ball of energy and always so happy. She was such an easy going baby hardly ever crying. In the years since I have reconciled my marriage to Christian things have been relatively calm. Of course we have had our share of squabbles but who don't in a marriage?

It's Dec 2nd and I am happily helping with the Christmas decorations in the house. I am up on a step ladder hanging garland in the living room.

"Ana what in the hell do you think you are doing up on that ladder?"

"Christian you startled me. I didn't hear you come in. Why are you home so early?"

"I had some business to take care of and thought I would stop by home first to see how you were. I guess it's a good thing I did" I detect a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ana please get off the ladder. We have people that can hang the decorations for us."

"Christian it is only 5 steps up, I am perfectly safe I know that's your main concern, and besides I like helping with the decorations it makes me happy" I knew that would get to him my happiness is always a goal of his. He shakes his head and sighs

"Fine just be careful. I need to head out before I am late for an appointment" He walks over and gives me a gentle kiss and turns to leave. Just before he exits the room he turns back once again.

"Anastasia" I look at him

"I love you"

"I love you too Christian" And with that said he leaves. Odd something seems a little off with him but I can't quit put my finger on it.

More days pass filled with decorating and shopping. I have bought almost everyone's presents except Christians. He is always hard to buy for, what do you give the man who has everything. Christian has been acting real off lately; maybe it is just because he is tired. He has been having several late meeting the last couple of weeks. I really need to do something special for him since he works so hard to take care of the family. I'm brought out of my thought when my cell rings; I look at caller ID and see it is Kate

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Oh my god Ana have you heard about Jose?"

"What are you talking about Kate?"

"Fuck Ana he was seen at a coffee shop with none other than Mr. Lincoln"

"What? As in the drooling diaper wearing bitch trolls ex-husband?"

"The one and only"

"Kate how did you find out?"

"Honey I am a reporter and you have to remember anything involving bitch troll is news. Every appeal her attorneys file for her to allow to go home is news and that makes everyone connected to her news. Well Mr. Bitch troll is news and what he does and who he associates with is news especially when the associate is a mutual acutance of his and the Greys. Ana this has not hit the papers yet but it is only a matter of time"

"Ana? Ana? Hello Ana are you there?"

"Yes I am here. Why would he be with Elena's ex-husband? I have hardly spoken to Jose in years."

"I don't know Ana, but I don't like it one bit"

I speak to Kate for a few more minutes and end the call with her. I wonder if Christian knows something and that is why he has been so off lately. I decide to call him. It is about 12:30 so he should be at lunch.

His phone goes right to voicemail. I call the office, Andrea tells me he is at lunch. I try his cell again and voicemail. I call Taylor.

"Sorry Ana he is in a meeting right now"

Odd Andrea says he is at lunch, Taylor says he's in a meeting. What the hell is going on here? I decide to wait tell Christian gets home to ask him if he knew anything about Jose and also about what happened with trying to reach him today. When Christian finally arrives home it is almost 9pm. Both kids are in bed and I am sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace something just don't feel right but I can't figure it out I don't know if something is wrong or if it is just my hormones. When I tell Christian about Kate's phone call I can tell he knew nothing about it. 5o goes bat shit crazy. I don't get the chance to talk to about trying to reach him today because he is off and screaming commands to Taylor to find details dig deeper.

CPOV

This is the last thing I need right now. What in the hell is Jose and Linc doing together? Shit I don't have time for this, as it is I am stretching myself thin. With Ana, two kids and work and now this shit storm. What are they up to? Are they plotting something? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, shit I don't know. I see Shanna tomorrow, maybe we should post pone this until I can figure out the Jose Linc bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

DECEMBER 20th

I don't know what is up with Christian but it's really starting to get to me. He comes home late at night, takes lunch breaks away from his office sometimes even extending the amount of time. I don't know where he is going at those times. Sometimes I think I am just being over paranoid, or my pregnancy hormones are making me crazy. Christian has not been treating me any different than normal and to this day he still keeps his promise of an open communication on what's going on. So maybe it is me and I am just really jumping to conclusions. I myself have been busier with the kids, decorating and shopping. I have finally figured out what to give Christian for Christmas, I will give him me. I have arranged it with grace to take the kids for a few days after the holidays and have also arranged a mini vacation for us. I will put together a package with little hints and a note telling him to clear his schedule for those days and give it to him on Christmas.

CPOV

Sitting in my office going over the papers in front of me when I hear a strong knock on the door, I quickly shove the papers in my desk thinking it may be Ana. I'm a little surprised when I see Teddy walk in with a couple of papers in his hand.

"Dad I request a meeting" my small son says with so much seriousness in his voice. I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Ok son come in" he walks over and takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"What can I do for you son?" He looks at the papers in his hand and back up at me, I swear I see him put on a mini CEO face and straighten his back, Teddy is all business. He has even dressed the part with a white button up shirt a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans it even looks like he polished his black shoes.

"Dad I have a business deal for you to sign"

"Oh you do?" I'm a little shocked at what he has said.

"Yes I would like you to look at this agreement I wrote and if its ok sign if not we negotiate but that may take a while, Mrs. Taylor might need to bring us coffee. " a small chuckle escapes me, Teddy narrows his eyes and as I look at him I see me sitting there. He hands me the papers and I glance over them.

"Teddy who helped you write this?"

"Grandpa's books"

"You have been in Grandpa Carrick's library?"

"Yep he said any time I wanted I could" I don't have the heart to tell my son that half of what is written makes no sense.

"Ok son explain this business deal to me"

"Easy dad. You give me $40 and when I'm old enough to get an allowance let's say 6 yeah that sounds good 6 then I pay you back one dollar a week tell I pay you back. But if I don't get an allowance for a week you don't get a dollar see if I don't get money I can't give it to you but you can't bankrupt me."

"Teddy do you know what bankrupt means"

"Yep you take all my money" he says

"But I put no in the contract so you can't do that dad" I can't help but be amazed by my son, he is too smart for his own good and pays so close attention to what is going on around him.

"Teddy why do you need $40? You know if you need something you can ask your mother or me and we will get it for you."

"It's not for me dad" Now I'm a little confused.

"Who is it for then?"

"I have $40 saved from presents and if you give me $40 I guess that is enough to buy Christmas presents for everyone and all on my own" And I thought my heart could not swell anymore then it just did. My sweet baby boy wants to buy presents for everyone and feel like he did it on his own with his own money. What did I ever do to deserve this child in front of me that I am so proud to call mine? He is unselfish, and loving. He can have a serious streak to him and I have seen fits of anger although those are rare. He is the perfect combination of me and Ana.

"Son why don't I just give you the money and you don't pay me back?"

"Dad that means you bought the presents not me" I can see his determination

"Ok how about we start your allowance now then?"

"Nope it's written on paper, 6 is good" He says shaking his head. I can see his stubbornness on the matter.

"Ok Ted where do I sign?"

"On the dotted line" I look at the paper and see Ted has actually made a dotted line I can't help the small chuckle that escapes me and I quickly sign. I look at the second paper and see he was written a second copy.

"One for you and one for me" he says. I also sign that one. I place one on my desk and hand one back to him, I stand up and make my way around the desk, I then pull out my wallet and hand him $40. He stands up takes the money and shoves into his pocket. Stretches out his hand to shake mine looks at me directly in the eyes and says

"It was a pleasure doing business with you MR. Grey" He turns and leaves shutting the door behind him. All I can do is stand there staring at the closed door in amazement then going into a full blown laughing fit.

I leave my office to go find Ana and inform her of what our little CEO has been up to. I find her in the living room sitting on the couch holding our daughter across her lap and stroking her hair. Phoebe looks as if she is sound asleep and Ana seems to be staring at nothing in particular. I stand there for several minutes just taking in the sight. I don't realize how long I stand there until Teddy comes running up to Ana, the CEO look replaced by the little boy in cars pajamas and a book in his hands. He curls up next to Ana on the couch and hands her the book.

"Read this one tonight mamma, please"

"Of course baby" Ana has made a habit of reading to our children every night before bed.

I quietly make my way over to the chair and sit down facing them. Ana glances at me and gives me the slightest smile. She wraps her arm around teddy and he puts one hand on Ana's baby bump and one on his sisters arm, curls further into his mother's side and looks up at her while she reads Mater's tales to him.

When Ana is finished Teddy is now asleep to. I go over and pick Phoebe up first telling Ana I will put her in bed then come back for Teddy. I know Ana wishes she could carry one of the children upstairs but I won't allow it while she is carrying baby number 3. I tuck my daughter into her bed and kiss her on the head. Daddy loves you princess I tell her and I head down to get Teddy. While caring Teddy to his room he slightly wakes

"Daddy"

"Yes son"

"I love you"

"I love you son, so so much"

With both my children tucked in to their beds safe and sound with baby monitors turned on I head downstairs to spend some time with my wife. I find her standing at the back door that leads onto a deck overlooking the sound. Ana has the deck beautifully wrapped in Christmas lights and garland. It is so bright you can see the reflection in the water making the view even more breathe taking. Ana looks lost in thought as I walk up behind her and slip my arms around her waist laying my hands across her pregnant stomach.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" I can see her reflection in the glass and detect a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess"

"How is blip 3 doing?" I know it seems I have been a little less involved in this pregnancy but with the holidays and work and now Shanna taking up so much of my time.

"Good" She says. Not elaborating anymore

"Come on baby let's get you to bed" She turn's in my arm's to face me.

"Christian is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" For a second I freeze and I know Ana can feel me tense up. Does she know about Shanna? No she can't I have been too careful for that. I relax

"Come on baby let's get you up to bed and I have a story to tell you about our little CEO Teddy" I say. I can see a flicker of emotions pass across her face before she sighs softly and we turn and head to our room.

We are lying in bed and Ana has tears running down her cheeks. She is laughing so hard as I tell her the details of my "Business meeting" with Teddy tonight.

"He seriously looked at you and said pleasure doing business with you MR. Grey?"

"Yes and the look on his face was priceless. I swear Ana I was looking at a mini boardroom CEO version of myself there. He was all business. He even told me if negations were needed it might take a while and Gale could bring us coffee"

"Oh I would have loved to watch this" Ana says laughing even harder.

"You know Christian we are in trouble when he gets older. If he is presenting this sort of business deals already just imagine what he will come up with as a teenager" She says still laughing.

"Uhg I don't want to think about that now" I chuckle and lay my head back into my pillow. I grab Ana and pull her close to me. It has been a few days since we have lost ourselves in each other and I have the sudden urge to.

I begin with kissing her forehead and then trailing the kisses down her neck. She is lying on her back and I continue kissing down tell I reach the peak of her breasts. I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head. She slightly rises off the bed to make it easier. My mouth once again makes a trail of kisses to her breasts this time not stopping tell I gently take a nipple in my mouth and swirl my tong around it. A moan escapes her mouth and I know that her nipples have been sensitive with the pregnancy. I move my mouth from one nipple to the other sucking kissing and gently biting. I then make a trail of kisses down her stomach to just above her panty top. I continue kissing across from hip to hip and caressing her baby bump with one hand while using the other to remove her panties. I then lay a trail of kisses down tell I reach the inside of her thighs. I kiss one then the other and finally I lay a kiss right on her sweet wet lips of her vagina. She smells so good and is already soaking wet.

"So wet for me already, you know how much I like that baby" All she can do is moan.

"I begin to lick and suck on her clit then I gently insert two fingers into her tight wet pussy, easing them in and out as I continue to lick and suck on her sweet pussy. Her moans increase and so does my pace. Her hand finds the back of my head and she pulls on my hair not hard but with enough force to make my hard dick even harder.

"Ahhhh Christian baby I'm going to cum"

"MMMM Give it to me baby" and with that my mouth is filled with her sweet cum. I suck on her a little more while she rides out this orgasm. Once she makes her way down I kiss my way back up to her mouth and our toungs do a dance in our mouth. I position myself above her and slowly and gently ease it to her.

"God Ana you're so fucking tight" I pick up the pace and Ana begins to increase her moans.

"You fill every inch of me Christian God that feels good. Faster baby" I can't deny my baby anything so I do as she asks and go faster and a little harder.

"Ohhh Christian more please, I am going to cum" I feel her walls tighten around my dick even harder as she cums around me and that is my undoing.

"Oh baby god you feel good. I'm going to cum baby" And I fill my wife up with my love .

I lay awake just watching my wife's easy breathing. I catch a glimpse of Ana's black lace panties laying across the chair a thought comes to me.

Shanna must talk to Shanna about lace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N…**_

 _ **Hello Everyone! I wanted to get another chapter out to you since I don't think I will have another chance this week or next weekend. With Thanksgiving and my birthday on Thursday I have a busy week ahead and also family in for the weekend. So here is a little more to hopefully hold you over for a bit… I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and for anyone traveling please be safe….**_

Dec 24th

APOV…

It has been a long day and I am glad it is coming to an end. I'm grateful in a way that Christmas falls on a Thursday this year so I will get a 4 day weekend to relax after the busy month we have had. Today has been the busiest of all. I am now officially 20 weeks pregnant and had an ultrasound today, Christian was unable to make it because of a meeting he said there was no way to get out of. I was a little disappointed but understood. I walk into the house and drop by bag full of manuscripts on the table near the door and pick up the mail. I walk into the kitchen taking my shoes off along the way; I swear my feet are more swollen now than they were when I was 20 weeks with either Teddy or Phoebe. But today's ultrasound could explain that too. I make myself a cup of tea and sit at the table pulling the ultrasound pictures out that DR. Green had printed out for me. I now know the sex of the babies, Yep you heard me right babies, it seems that there is two blips in there. It was not seen on my first ultrasound because one was hiding behind the other. I'm so lost looking at the pictures I didn't even hear Gale approach me. I hear her gasp and quickly look up at her.

"Oh Ana I am so sorry to look over your shoulder but I couldn't help myself. Are my eyes paying tricks on me dear or does that say baby A baby B?"

"You are seeing right Gale. It seems Christian and I are having Twins"

"Oh Darling I am so happy for you guys" She says giving me a motherly hug.

"Christian couldn't make it to the appointment today so can we keep this between us until I tell him?"

"Of course dear. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No I am fine. Gale I feel like take out tonight so how about you take the rest of the night off."

"Oh thank you Ana. I do have some stuff I would like to finish up before tomorrow"

"Gale remember tomorrow you and Jason are guests at dinner okay?"

"I will dear" Gale gives me a gentle kiss on the head and heads off to her and Jason's area of the house. I have always held a special place in my heart for Gale. She has been more of a mother to me and Grandmother to my kids then my own mother has.

I put the pictures aside and begin to look at today's mail, nothing interesting just some bills and new catalogs for department stores. I begin to flip though one of the catalogs from a baby store when a thick envelope falls out from the pages. It is a plain white envelope with nothing more on the front then my name. I flip it over and see nothing is on the back either. I begin to open it when I hear the kids come crashing through the door; they have been out shopping with their aunt Mia and Kate. I set the envelope down and focus on the children trying to make since of what they are saying as both of them talk at once. Mia and Kate both throw themselves into chairs beside me and sigh.

"Ana I have an idea" Mia says. "We will find a way to bottle of some of their energy and sell it. We would be millionaires overnight, I don't know where they get there energy from but I don't have a 10th of it. And I didn't even feed them that much sugar" She says with a small giggle.

The rest of the night goes by in a rush, helping the Children finish wrapping the last of the gifts. Mia Kate and I baking cookies and fudge to take to Grace and Carrick's tomorrow, bath and stories good night kisses and tuck ins. Christian makes it home just after the kids are in bed and immediately goes to tell them good night. Once he is back down stairs and sitting on the couch I go and sit by him.

"Busy day?"

"Busy isn't the right word" he says with a yawn

"How was the appointment baby? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it. I had a meeting with the paper manufacture company and if I didn't do it today I would not have had a chance to meet with them tell after the New Year"

"It's ok Christian I do understand. The appointment went well, in fact I have some new ultrasound pictures to show you" I get up and make my way to the dining room table I pick up the pictures and again notice the unopened envelope, I stack it with the rest of the mail and make a mental note to look at it later. Taking the pictures over to Christian I can see he is exhausted. I sit back down by him and just hand him the pictures not saying a word. I watch his face as he studies them. His eye's go wide and he looks to me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ana this picture says baby A and baby B"

"That's right Christian it does" I say with a smile

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Well Christian if you think it means twins then yep you're right"

"Twins? We are having Twins? As in two?

"That's what twins mean" I say with a giggle.

"And Christian it is a boy and a girl" I watch his face as it lights up.

"Oh Baby" he says as he grabs ahold of me in a tight hug.

"Thank you Ana. You couldn't have given me a better Christmas present. Now we can start thinking of names" He says and yawns again.

"Later baby. How about now we get you to bed. You look exhausted Christian"

"Latters baby" And we head to our room and curl up in each other's arms. I briefly remember the envelope but decide it can wait, and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

DEC 25th.

Today was such a great day. Dinner was perfect and everyone seemed to love the gifts they got. Grace was emotional over the gift we had given her. Me and Christian had picked out various pictures of the children over the years and then helped the children take a large poster board and decorate it any way they wanted to. They had used crayons markers glitter and stickers it made a huge mess but was so much fun to make, we then took the pictures of the kids and randomly glued them onto the poster board around a bigger picture of Christian, Teddy, Phoebe and me taken last summer. The last picture we added in the bottom corner was an ultrasound of the twins. The poster board was framed in a lovely cherry wood frame so she could hang it on the wall. It took Grace a few min to realize that the ultrasound picture was not of one new grandchild but two. The tears flowed as she hugged all of us thanking us for the wonderful gift. Jason and Gale had joined us and were overwhelmed with their gift, an all-expense paid trip to sea world for them and Sophie.

I presented Christian with the box that contained several clues and a schedule of our mini vacation. He seemed very appreciative of it.

"Thank you baby, It is a wonderful gift" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me an almost too brief kiss.

Ava was overjoyed with the doll house that we had got her that was almost as tall as her. I still can't help but giggle every time I see Elliot on the floor playing Barbie's with his daughter.

Phoebe got several baby dolls, Barbie's and a multitude of art supplies since that seems to be her obsession; for this month at least.

Teddy received cars and trucks, boats planes and helicopters. He also received his own legal dictionary and as surprised as I was he went sat down and lost himself in it.

As a family we gave Ray a trip to Bermuda to lounge in the sun and fish, of course the gift did not come without some jokes from Elliot.

"Hope you come back Ray, we would really miss you around here if you got lost in the Bermuda triangle" That comment earned him a scolding from grace, a elbow to his ribs by Kate and a grow up from Christian.

The day was absolutely wonderful. After all gifts had been exchanged and dinner and dessert ate We made the rounds to say our good byes.

"Ana Christian darlings we were wondering if we could keep the kids over night? We are already keeping Ava and we would love to have Teddy and Phoebe stay too. Plus it would give you two a little alone time" Grace says with such a genuine smile. She looks as if we would shatter her heart if we said no, but how could we ever deny a grandmother her indulgence. Teddy and Phoebe were all too happy to stay with their grandparents. We said our goodbyes as Teddy dragged Carrick off to the library and Phoebe ran as fast as her legs would allow to Mia.

I was exhausted by the time we finally climbed into the back of the SUV, Jason and Gale were sitting up front.

Once we arrive home Christian suggests a nice bath. I remember the envelope and tell him I will meet him upstairs. He goes up to begin running water and I walk over to the dining room table, I find the envelope and sit down. Once again I look over it and see nothing more than my name on the front.

I slowly open it and pull out the contents. My heart stops beating and all blood rushes from my body I lose my vision and feel very faint, the contents from the envelope fall from my hand and drift to the floor.

"No" I breathe out…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N… Hello everyone. I know I said I would not do any more updates this week but to thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows here it is. I do want to say I sincerely apologize if I missed responding to anyone. It has been a crazy week with thanksgiving my birthday and family in town. I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving and stayed safe. So here it is the chapter you have been waiting for and the biggest question answered. Enjoy….**_

Dec 27th.

APOV…

The last couple of days have been crazy to say the least. I have seen the proof of Christian with another woman, although I must admit not once are they being affectionate toward each other in any of the pictures. The letter that came with the pictures is nothing more than a list of places they were seen together and also included a couple of future dates they are to meet. How anyone would know the future dates is beyond me. The only person that comes to mind that would know Christian schedule other than him would possibly be Andrea, but I don't see her sending me the envelope unless she would do it to warn me and protect her job. I'm so confused at the moment. I do notice that Escala is on the list multiple times and my mind instantly thinks of the red room of pain. Is she a sub? She does not really fit his type of previous subs. She has green eyes, short cropped golden brown hair, tall but still shorter than Christian she also is not slender, I would not say over weight but still more weight on her than his previous subs. I can't help but wonder if my worst fear has come true. Has the married life full of children and limited kinkie fuckery finally become a bore to Christian? Has he decided he needs more of what I have not given him? Has he returned to his old lifestyle? All these questions keep swirling around in my mind and I am no closer to any answers. I have decided though that I need more proof. On the list it has that Christian will be meeting with the un named woman tomorrow evening at Escala. Now just to get through today.

CPOV

Ana has been a little distant the last couple of days and I am beginning to worry about her. She keeps telling me she is just tired and is looking forward to our mini vacation after the holidays so she can relax. I really did love the present she gave me, she put so much thought and effort into it. I sit back in my chair and gaze at the photo on my wall on all of us taken on the Grace last summer. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that by next summer we will have two more additions to add to the family photo. Twins I still can't believe it but it's happening we are having twins. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my office door.

"Come in" Andrea pokes her head in.

"Mr. Grey there is a Shanna Smith on line one for you" that's odd she normally just calls my cell, I really hope she has a good reason for calling my office. She better not blow this. I detect a hint of anger in Andrea's voice and some coldness in her eyes.

"Thank you Andrea" She stands at the door a second longer.

"Mr. Grey how was your wife's ultrasound the other day?" She emphasizes the word wife.

"It was good, we found out it is twins"

"Congratulations I am sure you and your wife are thrilled. I will leave you to your phone call now" Again with emphasizes on the word wife. Andrea turns and shuts the door with a little more force then she usually does. I shake my head and pick up my phone.

"Shanna what is it? Why didn't you call my cell?" I say with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Easy Christian" she says with a hint of humor.

"I'm in my office and don't have my cell on me. It's not like I have your number memorized, so I had to call you at your office. By the way I don't think your assistant likes me, she was a little cold when I called and asked for you"

"Did you call me Christian?"

"Yes isn't that what you told me to call you?" Shit, now I understand Andrea's hostility.

"Hello Christian are you there?" Shanna breaks into my thoughts

"Yeah. Anyways why are you calling?"

"Christian are you sure we should be keeping this a secret still?"

"Yes until the time is right"

"Right okay well the reason I called. I will be an hour late to Escala tomorrow." Well Shit that's just great.

"Fine. And Shanan cell phone from now on"

"Yes Sir"

I slam my phone down. Great now I have to rearrange everything to be able to meet with her tomorrow.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea saying into the speaker

"What is it Andrea?"

"Your wife Ana is holding for you" Andrea again emphasizes the word wife and this time also Ana's name. I know my wife's name, why would she feel the need to clarify it? I shake it off and pick up the phone.

"Hey baby is everything ok?" Ana rarely calls me at work usually it is a text message or an email.

"Hi hun yes everything is fine. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No I am just finishing up some Emails and calls."

"Ok good. The reason I am calling is this morning I read a manuscript that I absolute loved and I want to sign the author as soon as possible, the issue is the only time she has to meet with me is tomorrow night at 6. Will that be ok with you Christian?" Oh this may just work out after all. Shanna can't meet tell 6 either now.

"Yeah baby that's fine. In fact I was going to be letting you know that I had a meeting reschedule on me for 6 tomorrow. Where do you plan on taking the author to sign?"

"Oh we will just meet up at one of the coffee shops"

"Baby you know you can use any one of our clubs to hold meeting's at any time you wish"

"Yes I know that Christian but she is more of the quite low key type of person, so I think a smaller more cozy coffee shop will work. I will let you go Christian and will I see you tonight? Maybe before the kids go to bed?" I hear a hint of hope in her voice. I don't like that I keep disappointing Ana and have a slight twinge of guilt over what I am doing with Shanna behind her back. I just hope that when I tell Ana it won't be a complete disaster.

"Yes baby I am almost done here, then I will be heading home"

"Ok I will see you in a bit then"

"I love you baby"

"Love you" Ana hangs up. Now to concentrate on work and get home.

December 28th; 4:45pm.

APOV…

I left the kids with Gale and kissed Christian good bye. I'm running a little behind, but I know Christian is not leaving for Escala tell 5:15. That gives me enough time to get to Escala and get into position. Sawyer is driving but he knows now what is going on and has sworn to aid me in gaining proof. He will drop me at the front since I know Christian will use the elevator in the garage, this way our car will not be in the parking garage and even though the doorman will see me he will not see Christian to tell him I am there. Sawyer wanted to be upstairs with me but after much begging he agreed to let me do this on my own, but call him if I need anything.

I exit the SUV and am surprised how strong I feel about this. If my husband is cheating I need proof. As I walk through the main doors I take one look back at the street and see Sawyer watching me. I notice a black Audi 4 turn to pull in the parking garage, briefly my mind thinks of sub special but it is the wrong color and wrong make. I greet the doorman and enter the elevator.

Once I am into the penthouse I check the time 5:40. I scan the room and find that my best position will be in the hallway just off the large living room. I will be able stay out of site but still see and hear the conversation if they choose the kitchen bar to sit at or in the living room and if they choose to go to the bedroom I can still duck into the library. I open the library door and leave it open just a crack in case I need to hide. I then position myself and wait.

At a few minutes to 6 Christian and the woman walk into the penthouse, I can hear her laughter and for a second I feel nauseous. They go over to the kitchen bar and she takes a seat while Christian goes to the wine fridge. This is perfect they will have their backs to me but I can still see and hear them.

"White ok with you Shanna?"

"That will be fine Christian" I see him pour wine into two glasses and go sit next to her on the stool. She reaches down into a bag and pulls out a large binder.

"So where should we start? There are still so many details to go over"

"First I want you to look at this Shanna" I watch as Christian reaches into his inner suite jacket and pull out a small box. He holds it out to her and opens the box. I hear her gasp and her hand flies up to her chest.

"Oh my Christian this ring is absolutely breathtaking and so perfect" She reaches out and touches his other hand. I feel tears begin to sting behind my eyes.

"Well back to this here" She says as she pats the large binder.

"You know Christian there is so much to do if we are going to pull off this amazing wedding and with your vacation coming up that's less time we can meet. When do you plan on telling Ana?"

"I will soon" Christian says and looks down at the book.

That's all I can handle, with both their backs turned to me I walk out of the hall.

"How about you tell me now Christian" I can't help but feel joy as they both spin so fast in there seat they almost fall off the stool.

"Ana?"

"Well Christian I knew something was going on but for the life of me I never believed it was this" I make my way closer. I notice this Shanna has paled a little and Christian's eyes are wide. I'm now standing right in front of Shanna.

"Hi number 17 I am Ana Christian's wife and mother of his children, please excuse the way I look see I am pregnant with twins so it's a little exhausting" I stick my hand out to shake hers and she just stares at me wide eyed. I just tilt my head and shrug my shoulders.

"Well if you will both excuse me I am not feeling well at the moment. I think I will leave you two to get back to planning your amazing wedding"

"Ana this is not what you think, let me explain"

"No that's ok Christian seeing is believing, hearing is knowing" I toss the photos and the list of their meeting on the bar I had circled today's meeting with her in red. I turn to walk toward the door.

"Ana wait you need to let me explain. Yes I was wrong to hide this from you so long but baby it is not what you think, wait a minute and let me explain"

I turn and look at Christian my mind is spinning with what I saw and heard. I need to get away from him and think. I just shake my head at him and walk out.

Once outside I spot Sawyer and quickly jump in the back of the SUV.

"Get us out of here fast" I see Christian is coming out the front door, he sees us pull away and he grabs his phone. As we get further and further away from Escala I finally let a couple of tears escape. My phone rings twice and I send his calls straight to voicemail. I then get a couple of text messages.

"Ana talk to me. Let me explain"

"Ana please stop running, we need to talk" I'm not running I just need air I need to think. Can I overcome this betrayal? I ask Sawyer to stop at a coffee shop. I need something to drink and to sit and think.

I go inside and notice the place is fairly empty, I choose a corner table and place an order for tea and a scone I may not be hungry but the twins are. I am lost in thought when I hear a familiar voice.

"Ana?" I glance up and there is Jose. Oh shit no not him. I'm too shocked to say anything. Jose takes a seat in the chair across from me.

"Ana it is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"W What are you doing here?" I glance around the coffee shop and see that it is still pretty empty, where is Sawyer?

"I was meeting with a friend and as I was leaving I seen you sitting here, so you know I thought I would say hi to an old dear friend. Are you ok Ana you look upset?"

"I umm I" I stutter. Just then I hear the door crash open and in walk Christian. I'm relieved and disappointed at the same time. How did he find me so fast? Oh that's right a tracker on my phone. He walks over to the table and as soon as he notice Jose I see his eye's harden and anger radiate from him.

"Ana let's go. We need to talk"

"No Christian I don't want to go anywhere with you right now"

"Fine Ana I will say what I need to right here then"

"Shanna is not who you think she is. And the wedding we were planning is not who you think it was for. Shanna is a highly sought after wedding planner from Manhattan. I hired her to plan a wedding for us Ana, a vow renewal. She was helping me plan everything from the ceremony to the honeymoon. All those night's I said I was working late well Ana I was, all those back to back meeting's I had were true. Remember on our honeymoon how I had to work some? Well I have been busting my ass day and night so that this time there would be no work, none at all not even a phone call. Yes I met Shanna behind your back to plan this, I wanted to give you the ultimate surprise and also I did it because I knew once I told you my idea you would love it and you would want it but I did not want you to have to lift a finger to help, I did not want you to have to worry about one single detail. I wanted it all done for you so all you had to do was show up. If you would have stayed and heard me out I could have told you all this at the apartment, but Ana you chose to run and now I am telling you all this here in front of him. Ana how could you? How could you run to him after you know he has been running around with Linc? Not only are you putting yourself at risk but you are putting my children at risk. Why did you run Ana? Why couldn't you let me explain? Were you going to make me miss this pregnancy too?"

I feel the tears slipping down my face. Oh shit what have I done? I look at Jose and see the smirk on his face and it registers with me. I know what Linc and Jose were up to and I just let them win. Jose sent me the pictures I am sure of it. I stand up

"Christian"

"Ana I love you but I will not get on my knees this time and beg your forgiveness. You ran from me yet again and then when I find you it is here with him" I see hurt in his eyes. I also notice Sawyer is standing off to the side and behind me, I never noticed he was there tell now. Christian turns and leaves.

I stare after my husband and know what I must do. I will not run, I will not hide, I will fight to save my marriage. I run out with Sawyer on my heels and dive into the SUV.

"Home noe sawyer and fast I need to make this right"


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

When we finally arrive home I notice Christians SUV is already in the driveway. I make my way into the house and go in search of my husband, I finally find him in the study. I throw open the door without so much as bothering to knock. Christian is sitting behind his desk facing the window just staring out.

"Christian I am sorry" I say and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. He turns in his chair to face me and I can see so much hurt in his eyes. When he doesn't say anything I continue.

"Christian I need to clarify something with you. I was not running away from you, I was just taking some space to process what had happened. And I did not run to Jose Christian honestly I had no clue he was even there. I scanned the area when I walked in and didn't see him; he came and sat down across from me after I had already sat down" He still just continues to look at me.

"Christian please say something" I take a seat on the couch to let him know I do not plan on going anywhere tell we talk.

"Ana what do you do for Christmas or someone's birthday?" Hu what the hell does that have to do with this? I'm really confused at his question

"Christian I'm not sure what this has to do with anything?"

"Just humor me then and answer the question"

"Ok well I guess go buy them a present"

"OK and do you go and tell them what you bought before you give it to them?" Oh shit I get it now

"No" I say and look down at the floor. I get the fact he wanted to surprise me with this but at the same time why didn't he just tell me he was working on something special for us?

"Why didn't I tell you sooner?" my eyes snap up to him, he can still read me like a book.

"Tell me this Ana, has your thirst for knowledge changed?" Dammit he has me again

"No it hasn't Christian"

"So you would have begged and begged to know, you would have wondered day and night about it you also would have went to sneaky measures to find out since it was taking so much time for the surprise to come together. Am I right Ana?" I hang my head down again and feel a few more tears escape. I feel the couch dip down beside me and didn't even hear him get up and walk over. I feel his hand on my back.

"Ana I didn't mean to give you the impression I was cheating on you. I would never risk losing you or our children" His other hand comes to rest on my belly. I look up at him

"Christian I understand what you're saying and I am really sorry I jumped to conclusions"

"Ana do you not trust me"

"Of course I do Christian with my life and the lives of our children"

"It didn't feel that way"

"Christian I am so sorry. I can never express enough how sorry I am"

"Ana why did you run?"

"I just needed to get away from there, I felt like the walls were closing in around me and needed air. I wasn't running away from you for good, just for a little bit. I swear Christian I was going to come home to you and our children"

"Ana I was scared"

"Scared of what Christian"

"That you wouldn't listen, that you would grab the kids and run, that I would miss this pregnancy and birth of the twins. I know we said we wouldn't live in the past but I had flashbacks and became scared"

"Oh god Christian no, God I am so sorry I never" And the sobbing begins and tears flow heavy.

"Baby shhhh" He says pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Baby listen I am not trying to pull a guilt trip on you, I'm just expressing how I was feeling." I have a feeling of gratitude for this knowing how hard it is for Christian to express feelings.

"Like I said earlier Shanna is a well sought after wedding planner from Manhattan. I had contacted her to help me plan a vow renewal and honeymoon for us. Yes I could have asked Mia but could you imagine her keeping a secret for one and two how overwhelmed I would be with her constant calls and showing up" He says with a little chuckle.

"Ana I just wanted it to be a wonderful surprise for you and for you to not have to stress over one single detail, and look what I did I added more stress to you then you deserve. Are you ok Ana? Are the baby's ok?

"Yes Christian we are all ok. I was upset of course but somehow I was able to remain somewhat calm, well as calm as one can with what I believed"

"Baby I love you so much, I will not risk you or our children"

"I love you so much Christian and I am really sorry"

"So am I baby" We sit in silence for a moment when Christian begins to laugh. I look up at him a little confused.

"I can't believe you looked at Shanna and called her number 17" I can't help but giggle at that.

"I love that sound baby" he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Now Ana Jose?"

"Christian I swear I didn't run to him and I didn't have time to say much more then why are you here before you crashed through the door"

"I believe you Ana. I was just so angry at the site of him knowing he has been with Linc and of not being able to figure out what they are up to"

"Christian I know what they were up to" He looks at me a little confused

"Remember the pictures I kind of threw at you?"

"Yes"

"When you were having your say at the coffee shop I noticed a wicked gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. He was enjoying more than the fact we were having a misunderstanding then I figured it out, Jose sent the photos and schedule of your meetings. He was trying to break us up."

"Fucking photographer" Christian growls.

"He will pay" I don't argue with him because well I agree he needs to pay. It was just more than mine and Christian's marriage he would have messed with, it would have affected my children too.

"Christian I am sorry"

"Me to baby"

"We ok?"

"Of course baby, we will always be ok in the end. Hey were just a normal couple we fight like normal people do" I giggle at that and snuggle closer to my husband. He still has one arm around me and one arm on my belly. I notice he is grinning

"What are you thinking?"

"Twins"

"Yes twins, two more mini you's running around" I laugh and Christian grins.

We are interrupted when Christians study door fly's open and Teddy walks in. I notice he has a bunch of papers in his hand. He walks over and stands in front of us and hands one paper to his dad and one paper to me. I look at the paper and notice a bunch of random legal words and some drawings on the paper. I look at Teddy a little confused

"Mom, dad you are ordered to attend court in the living room, this is your order papers. See it says right here" he leans over and points at the paper "That you go or go to jail and pay me a fine"

I see Christian rearrange his face to suppress the smile. He looks at Teddy very serious and asks.

"What is this about son?"

Teddy sighs deeply and shakes his little head. I just now notice he is in one of his little suits that Christian had made for him for when he takes him to the office.

"Dad I already said for you to go to court, please listen better when we in court" I have to cover my mouth and suppress a laugh.

"Ok Teddy bear, when and where" I ask my sweet boy.

"Pweeze only call me Teddy in court come on mom be prafasionalll"

"I'm sorry Teddy. What room is court and what time would you like us there"?

"Front room and 10 min" Teddy turns and leaves. Christian and I look at each other and shake our heads. Our little man isn't a mini Christian he's a mini Carrick.

As we get up and go to head out the door Christian stops and closes the door. I look at him a little puzzled. He walks back to me and grabs my head pulling it close to him his lips meet mine in a passionate pour all you devotion into it kiss.

"Mrs Grey I believe our presence is not needed for 10 min" He grabs my hand and leads me over to the desk where he bends me over.

"This is going to be quick baby" I feel his hands travel up my legs and in between my thighs. He pushes my panties aside and places a finger on my pussy.

"Oh baby you are always so ready for me"

I feel him enter me from behind and start slowly then pick up pace.

"That's right baby cum for me" At his words I let go and Christian follows after a couple more strokes.

We clean ourselves up quickly and straighten our clothes. One last passionate kiss and we make our way out to the living room to make our appearance in court, with one of the toughest lawyers around.

Teddy Grey…..


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

We walk into the living room where Teddy is standing by the coffee table and I also notice Gail and Jason are in the room. I look at Gail and she just holds up a paper that looks similar to the ones that Teddy handed me and Christian.

"You're late" Teddy says with such a serious face

"Sorry son we umm had a few things to finish up in the study" Christian tells him.

"$10 fine each" I really have to try hard to not giggle at my oh so serious son.

"Dad you sit here" Teddy point at the couch

"Mom here" He has me sit next to Christian

"Mrs. Taylor here" I know we are in pretend court and Teddy is trying to be serious but I feel the need to remind him of manners.

"Teddy bear can you please use your manners"

"I sowreyyy, pwezze sit here. Mom that will be $10 fine" What? I just got fined for telling my son to have manners.

"No bear" he says. Oh that's right even though it is getting close to Teddy's bed time he seems to be wide awake. Gale has already put Phoebe down for the night.

"Mr. Taylor sit here, pweeze" Teddy looks at me and I smile at him. He has Taylor sit in a chair near the fireplace so he is facing us on the couch.

"Mommy daddy you are the people in trouble, Mrs. Taylor is your lawyer, Mr. Taylor is judge"

"And you are Teddy?" I ask going along with his pretending game. He looks at me very confused

"I Teodor Raymnd Grey" He shrugs his little shoulder, I can't help it a giggle escapes my lips and I quickly put my hand over my mouth before I get fined again. Teddy composes his face into a mini CEO Christian look.

"We are here to aggosiate my allowance and bed time"

"Son why do we need court? Why didn't you just come talk to me and your mother?" Teddy shoots Christian a half glare and walks over to the table picks up a crayon and makes two check marks.

"Dad you ubrupted me and it is Teddy $10 fine" I see Christian smile at our son with so much pride.

"Judge will say yes or no after I talk and you talk and you have to do what he says or you go to jail and pay fines" He looks at us to see if we will interrupt him again, when neither of us do he continues.

" I am a big boy and I think I get an allowance now. I get up in the morning without making mommy or daddy mad so I want to stay up latter" We all remain quit to see if he has more to his argument.

"Mrs. Taylor you may talk to your clients and tell me what they counter" I catch on to the fact that Teddy is doing very well with using some legal terms in the right context. No doubt thanks to his own legal books that he loves to pour over.

Gail leans over with a huge smile on her face and asks "Well what would you like to counter with"

Christian whispers to her our offer.

"Teddy your parents would like to offer 15 extra minutes a night on weekdays and 20 on weekends for your bedtime. For an allowance they would like to offer $5 a week with the stipulation you keep your room clean." Teddy tilts his head to the side and is silent for as minute.

"Ok with bedtime offer. $5 a week is unaxceptiable if I have to keep my room cleaner than it is I want $15. Have you seen how many toys I have" With that the whole room erupts into laughter. Teddy looks at us very serious and we try to suppress it. I glance at Taylor and see even he was laughing. Gail leans over and Christian whispers to her again.

"Teddy your parents are happy you have accepted the bed time deal. As for the allowance they would like to offer $10 a week and you try your best to keep your room clean" Teddy looks to Taylor

"Ok, Judge you give the order" I see Taylor is trying to keep a straight face. Yes even Jason Taylor has a hard time keeping stoic around Teddy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey you are ordered to allow Mr. Teddy to remain up for an extra 15 minutes on weeknights and an extra 20 minutes on the weekends. You are also ordered by this court to pay Mr. Teddy a $15 a week allowance and Mr. Teddy agrees to try to keep his room cleaner" Teddy nods his head and says thank you to Taylor, he then walks to the coffee table picks up a piece of paper and a crayon bringing it over to the couch.

"Daddy pweeeze sign here on the x"

"What is this so um Teddy" He stops before he completely says son.

"Contract" Teddy says with a look like duh dad and a shrug of the shoulders. Christian signs and hands the paper back to Teddy.

"Mom pweeze sign here on the x" I take the crayon and sign. I hand back the crayon and paper and Teddy walks it over to Taylor.

"Mr. Taylor pweeze sign because they have to do what you say, you're the judge" Taylor chuckles and signs.

Teddy looks at all of us and with a slight smile on his face says

"Court dizmessed" Christian and I stand up when our son looks at us

"Excusse me mom dad were not done you have fines to pay or you have to go to jail." I hear Christian chuckle a little.

"Ok son how much do we owe you?" Teddy looks at the paper on the table and begins counting on his fingers.

"$100" He says

"Hmm well I don't have that much money on me son. Will you take a check?" Teddy looks at his father puts his little hands on his hips and tilts his head a little

"Dad I'm just a little kid I can't cash a check" That does it the whole room is in full blown laughter, after a few seconds Teddy joins in. The serious CEO lawyer in the making is gone and my sweet little boy has returned. I feel a wave of sadness wash over me as I realize my baby boy is growing up so fast. Teddy runs over to Gail and wraps his little arms around her and polity asks if he can have milk and cookies to celebrate his win. Gail loos to me for an answer and I nod my head. Gail Teddy and Jason make their way to the kitchen and I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes I was just thinking about how fast he is growing up" We stand there for a few minutes just watching our son and family in the kitchen.

"He is growing up very fast. There is just one thing I wish though"

"What's that?" I ask looking up toward Christians face

"Well baby it seems Teddy has your stubbornness but I don't think he inherited any of my characteristics" He says with a mischievous grin. My mouth drops open and then I giggle and playfully slap his arm.

"Come on baby lets go have milk and cookies with our son"

It is the perfect ending to what started as a stressful day. I can't believe that our actions could have blown this.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N…. Everyone I am so sorry for the long long delay on an update. I ended up with a spinal injury and have not been able to do anything. Being bed ridden gave me a chance to get some writing done but it was slow going.. This is the end of Flight or Fight 2. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows. I do apologize for not responding to all the reviews. I will be starting a whole new story with a whole new story line. Since I spend a majority of my time in bed now I have time to write…..**_

Later that night as Christian and I are lying in bed I can't help but reflect on today's events and wonder if things would have turned out so much different if I wasn't pregnant. I believe the only reason Christian let me off so easy is because I am pregnant. Then another thought comes to mind.

"Christian we need to talk"

"What about baby?"

"Teddy" I hear Christian chuckle.

"It is a bit much of an allowance, he is still very young"

"Yeah I thought about that and have an idea"

"What's that?"

"Remember how he came to me with a business proposition? Well he wanted his own money to buy presents for the family right? So I figure we can put half the money a week into an account for him and he can use it at birthdays and Christmas. This way he feels independent still with buying the gifts. I know we will have to re-negotiate as he gets older, but it seems like a good plan for now."

"That sounds great. What about $100 in fines?" I have to giggle at that "even though I think it was only around $40?"

"We put that in the account too"

"Ok sounds good, and Christian you can talk to our little CEO/Lawyer in the making" Christian starts laughing.

"Ok baby, now get some sleep" I kiss my husband and drift off into sleep. I have a wonderful dream of Christian and me walking through the meadow, the sun is bright and warm shinning down on us. I hear the laughter of my son and daughter as they run around trying to catch a butterfly. I look over to Christian and see he is holding a copper hair grey eyed baby girl in his arms, I look down and see I am holding a copper haired grey eyed baby boy. I feel so peaceful and content I never want to leave.

5 months later.

Uhhg I am huge, I can never find anything to wear as it seems that I outgrow my clothes every couple of weeks. We found out that we are having a boy and a girl. I'm tossing clothes all over the floor when Christian comes up behind me.

"Baby what in the world are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find something to wear. I swear Christian these clothes fit yesterday and now they don't. When will I stop getting so huge?"

"Baby your not as huge as you think" I glare over at my husband. He didn't say not huge at all he just said not AS huge, I didn't miss that statement. As I glare at him I begin to cry. Wow these hormones have me all over the place. Christian quickly comes up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Anna what is wrong"

"You think I am huge"

"Baby that's not what I meant. You are pregnant with our twins baby. Listen why don't you take the day to relax and go shopping for some new clothes and the rest of the stuff you wanted to pick up for the nursery?"

"Ok" I sob. I don't know what just got into me or why I started crying, I guess I can just mark this one in the books as double hormone overdrive. I call Kate to see if she is up for a shopping trip and of course she don't turn me down.

Two hours later I am dressed and waiting outside the baby store for Kate. Once she arrives we head in to begin our shopping spree. I'm looking at a rack of maternity clothes when I hear an all too familiar voice, one I had hoped I would never hear again or see the owner of it.

Jose is standing near a rack of stuffed animals asking the sales girl if a dolphin stuffed animal would be more for a boy or girl. I'm standing there staring at him and miss hearing Kate come up beside me.

"Anna this is the cutest shirt, you have to get it"

"Anna?"

"Hello earth to Anna, Are you ok" She finally turns her head to see what I am staring at. I hear her sharp intake of breath.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Kate asks. I'm wondering the same thing myself but still a little to shocked to speak. Just then Jose looks over in our direction and smiles. What I notice immediately is he does not seem shocked to see us here. He hands the sales lady the stuffed animal whispering something to her and walks over to us.

"Ana interesting running into you here. I was just picking up something for the baby. Damn you look hot Ana. Well it's been awhile give me a hug baby" Jose takes a step toward me. I hear a loud growl next to me and feel a strong hand grab my shoulder and gently pull me backwards. Sawyer moves part way in front of me effectively blocking Jose from coming any closer.

"Leave now" Sawyer growls

"Easy steroid. I just want to say hi to Ana dude so chill"

"Mrs. Grey I suggest we leave this place now" Sawyer says turning toward me. I look at Kate and can see her hands are clinched into fist's and she is staring daggers at Jose. I finally find my voice.

"No Sawyer I will not be intimidated to leave here. And I have something to say to Jose here"

"Mrs. Grey"

"Sawyer you will be right here to protect me physically, don't worry nothing he can say will hurt me." I see Sawyer shake his head and swear I hear him mumble Christian is going to kill me after he fires me. I know my husband will go all 50 on me but this is something I need to do. I can't let these people scare me.

"Jose did you follow us in here?"

"No Ana I didn't"

"One you don't have a reason to be in this particular type of store or the means for it, second you sure didn't seem as surprised to see us as we were to see you"

"Oh Ana really? Come on I told you I was here picking up something for the baby, just because this is the store I picked does not mean I followed you. And why should I be shocked to see you? You are allowed out of your prison once in a while right? We do live in the same town, so I knew sooner or later we would bump into each other". I'm starting to get angry at his words

"First off Jose you will not be allowed around any of my children or be allowed to give them anything. Second off I am not held in a prison, how dare you insinuate my husband keeps me locked up and last but not least I think you did follow us in here."

"Yeah and even if I did follow you it's a free country Ana. You goons on steroids and bastard of a husband cannot control where I go. But you know Ana you do look hot as hell pregnant, relay you should be caring my babies not that sick twisted bastards, how can you look at him after knowing he was screwing some chick behind your back?" That does it all I see is red, not even Sawyer can hold me back.

I ball my hand up in to the tightest fist I can make pull my arm back and throw it forward with as much force as I can. I hear a sickening crunch and feel a small amount of pain but I'm not done yet. I bend my knee and throw my foot forward as hard as I can making contact with the place I aimed for. Jose lets go of his face and grabs between his legs falling to the ground and moaning. I still see red so I take one last kick and connect with his nose. At this point I feel a pair of hands on my waist and another on my arm, but I have not had my say.

"You son of a bitch I hope you rot in hell. How dare you spew bullshit lies, you are the one who manipulated the situation and twisted it for your own sick purpose. You tried to destroy my marriage and you idiot what do you think that would have done to my children hu? Yes fucker you messed with my kids and for that you just got your ass beat. You are never to come near me or any member of my family again, you so much as even breath our name I will have my on steroid dudes here rip you limb from limb and burn every piece, do you understand me?"

Jose doesn't answer me, he is too busy holding his crotch and moaning in pain. I see blood coming from his mouth and what looks like a tooth on the floor. I'm vaguely aware that my hand hurts, and a little surprised that is all. I actually feel great. Well I did feel great tell I feel the presence of none other than my over protective husband.

I glance at Kate and notice she is standing there in shock mouth slightly open. I turn and walk into my husband's arms and bury my head into his chest. Sawyer guides Kate over to us and Taylor goes to the heap of shit on the ground.

"Ana baby?"

"Before you even say it Christian, Sawyer is not fired, I am fine though my hand hurts a little and I needed to do this. I feel like I just put all the past to rest." Christian sighs and hugs me a little tighter.

"Taylor clean up the mess, and make sure that he understands if he thinks he will try pressing charges against my wife it will be the last thought that ever crosses his mind"

"Come on baby lets have mom take a look at your hand" I go to walk out when one more thought enters my mind. I turn back and look at Jose crumpled on the ground.

"Oh Jose when your done lying there like a little bitch be sure to go wipe your best friends ass, I'm sure she is due for a diaper change about now" I hear Kate laugh at my words.

We walk out of the store and just like I told Christian I feel free, like the past has been buried and the future looks fresh and clean.

At the hospital it is just me and Grace in the x-ray room, as I am telling her the details of what happened she softly laughs and explains to me that she understands. It was something I needed to do. Over the past year or so I have become closer and closer to Grace; she has become the mother I needed. After she is done wrapping my hand up explaining it is just bruised I give her a big hug

"Thank you….. Mom"

Grace pulls back looking at me and I see tears in her eyes. She grabs me again and hugs me even tighter. I spoke the truth Grace is more than just a mother in-law she is a friend a grandmother and a mother.

It makes me think of just how lucky we all are. Who would have ever thought that my best friend and I would marry into the same family, a large wonderful loving family. As my thought have me distracted and I'm riding a high of happiness I miss the first contraction. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Grace gasp and feel the rush of water down my leg.

4 hours later Christian is standing next to my hospital bed holding our precious son while I lay here holding our daughter. Born three weeks early the twins are small but they checked out perfectly health wise.

At 6lbs 2oz, Addison is just like her daddy except my hair color. 6lbs 7oz Chris looks like me but with his dads hair color.

Now I feel complete. The non-perfect, perfect husband, 4 children. A room full of anxious family members to come greet the two newest additions to the ever growing family.

Life is not perfect, but it's perfect for me….


End file.
